Past Arc
The planet on which the main story occurs was once the domain of angels. However, a nuisance of a god went on a rampage for the sake of training, which resulted in the loss of all of the world's angels other than Sariel. Alone, Sariel continues her mission of protecting the planet's primitive lifeforms. Some time later, a family of dragons appears on the planet. Sariel is indifferent to their presence, so long as they do not threaten the native creatures. While the dragons want to rule the world, Sariel's presence forces them to be docile. Tragedy of Tetmaia The country of Tetmaia develops new kind of bomb that has the power to rewrite the terrain. For an unknown reason, Tetmaia drops this bomb in a region that dragons lived in. In their fury, the dragons completely annihilate the country, and are only prevented from eradicating humanity by the intervention of Sariel. This event increases the humans' sense of fear and avoidace towards dragons. Dragon Infant Abduction A dragon infant is abducted by a criminal organisation after being exhausted by a battle against the captors. They do a series of tests on the infant, from which it is seen that despite being composed of conventional minerals, dragon scales have structural properties in excess of what would be normally expected. The dragons announce that an infant dragon had been abducted and demand that the culprits are handed over and the infant returned. Upon hearing of the announcement, the president of the superstate of Dazdoldia, Dustin, relays the confidential information to the Sariella Society, a civilian organisation formed to support Sariel. The infant dragon is successfully rescued in a military operation overseen by Sariel and Gyurie. Vampire Outbreak Foddway, a member of the Sariella Society, exposes a slavery cartel using his private security forces. The rescued victims had been transformed into vampires, a revived race that modify other members of their species into vampires through a special form of magecraft, and had been hunted to extinction by the dragons a long time ago. The outbreak is able to be contained thanks to the quick response of Gyurie and Sariel, who immediately sense when Foddway becomes a vampire. Almost all the vampires resisted capture, and were either shot to death, or died from exposure to sunlight. Documents recovered from the laboratory point towards the renown scientist Potimas Harrifenas as the culprit. While searching the laboratories, various chimera are found, including a pseudo-dragon that mowed down the investigating police force and children that are sheltered by Sariel in her orphanage. Discovery of MA Energy Potimas announces that he has made two groundbreaking discoveries: a technique by which unlimited energy can be extracted from anywhere, and a technique by which this energy is utilised in order to evolve a human. The human life expectancy could be extended by a factor of three, and physical and mental abilities are also improved. A great many countries abandon traditional energy production in favour of the clean MA Energy. However, the president of Dazdoldia refuses to permit it's use in his country on the grounds that further validation into it's renewableness and safety. Both the dragons and the Sariella Society issue declarations in opposition to the use of MA Energy. Sariel's Orphanage The children rescued from Potimas' research facilities are sheltered by Sariel in a orphanage. Among the children is a small boy with green skin, a girl with slightly pointed ears, and a girl with scales on her body. In order to shelter the strange-looking children, the orphanage is kept secret. *Ariel: A girl with a constitution where she has to keep eating easily digestible food, and a body that produced toxins that were eating away at itself. She spends most of her days in bed. *'Kura': A blind boy who is the eldest amongst the orphans. After Natalie runs into Gob, he makes her properly apologise. While doing so, he mimics Sariel. *'Natalie': A girl with slightly pointed ears. The prototype for elves. She runs around energetically and bursts into tears when she falls over. *'Gob': A timid boy with green skin. His nickname is Gob-gob. Can't bear to see Natalie being scolded. MA Energy War Their warnings ignored, the dragons resolve to cull humanity. Gyurie is tasked with stalling Sariel, but instead remains in the orphanage. Throughout the world, dragons attack various locations. The humans mount a desperate resistance using MA-utilising weapons that Potimas had secretly disseminated. While the humans' weapons are weak, they buy enough time for Sariel to arrive. The war ends suddenly when the dragons leave the planet. While leaving, they take much of the remaining MA Energy with them, reducing the expected time for which the planet can support life from a couple hundred years to just one year. Creation of the System With little time left until the planet's collapse, the president of Dazdoldia resolves to do whatever he can for the sake of humanity's survival. For that purpose, he accepts Potimas' proposal to convert Sariel into MA Energy. The only group that shows any dissent to this is the Sariella Society. Sariel herself readily agrees to sacrifice herself. The moment that Sariel steps into the equipment, the world is transformed. The System, a large-scale magecraft designed by D, is enacted. Gyurie's voice sounds in everyone's heads, announcing himself the administrator of the System. He demands that the humans atone for the sin of trying to sacrifice Sariel to fix their own problem. He explains that the System forces each of their souls into a closed reincarnation cycle in which they are stripped of their accumulated energy at the end of each life. Situation After System Activation As each country's infrastructure has collapsed, mass-starvation occurs, and conflicts flare up over the limited food. The food scarcity is reduced as the spontaneously appearing monsters are hunted for meat. At some point, the fights over resources transforms into a conflict between the many unevolved humans and the few humans who had used MA Energy to enhance themselves. The evolved humans are driven into the north of the Kasanagara continent and come to be known as Demon. *Foddway becomes the first Demon Lord and the first Ruler of Pride. He turns people into vampire troops, and torments people for a long time. After he is killed, the vampires are hunted into extinction. *Dustin gathers together the humans and becomes the Ruler of Temperance. He continues to protect humanity with each of his reincarnations. *Ariel remains bedridden and dependant on the other orphans to provide her with the large amount of food she requires. Nevertheless she survives the longest, and is unexpectedly unaging. *Kura becomes the first Hero and also the first Ruler of Perseverance. He continues to battle while crying tears of blood, yet he sees out his life without killing humans. *Natalie becomes the first Saint and the first Ruler of Charity. She supports Kura, and continues to heal the injured. *Gob, knowing that he has a short life span, fights in order to protect the other children. In doing so he receives a flower bookmark from Ariel, but the day when he can return it to her never comes. Category:Story Category:Arcs Category:To Do Category:Plot Category:Web Novel